Just Add Confetti
by saresare
Summary: Fluff. Connor celebrates the fifth anniversary of their first anomaly ... Six days and thirteen hours left to go until Season Four! OMG XD!


**»-(¯`v´¯)-»**

* * *

**

* * *

**

**JUST ADD CONFETTI**

**

* * *

**

* * *

_by saresare_

Celebrating Season Four! Six days and thirteen hours left to go! OMG XD! Except it doesn't air in Australia, like, ever *sniffle* so I'm really hoping someone uploads it to the internet like they did last season. Otherwise I might just die of Primeval isolation.

And yes, 18 May 2006 was the actual date of the first anomaly encounter. The gorgonopsid photo from S1E1 said 17/5/06 on it and it was taken the night before.

**DISCLAIMER:** I own nothing.

**RATING:** K

**STATUS: **Season Four celebratory fluff

**SPOILERS:****  
**Mild character absence and presence from S4, also slight S3E10 reference  
(I wrote this before watching the webisodes, so the ARC here is still the ARC and not some retarded military spaceship)

**

* * *

**

Connor was bouncing up and down like a little kid. Just for something different.

He held up the framed newspaper with an enormous grin on his face, his chocolate eyes sparkling in the overhead light. It was the origin of everything that mattered to him. It had significant sentimental value, because that paper alone was the reason for everything they worked and lived for.

_MONSTER HOAX OR TRULY BEASTLY?_

It was the eighteenth of May 2011. Exactly five years since Connor had convinced Cutter and Stephen to investigate the creature sighting in the Forest of Dean. Exactly five years since it all started. Exactly five years since their lives changed forever.

It wasn't the same for Becker, Danny, Matt or Jess, as they'd joined the team later on, but they still understood how special a day it was. Connor, Abby and Lester were the only ones who had been there from the very beginning. And for Connor and Abby it was a time to celebrate. Not only did it commence the crazy, insane, dangerous, terrifying, beautiful, unique and astonishing journey that the anomalies warranted, but it was also the anniversary of when they first met.

Connor quirked his lips into a wonky smile and narrowed one eye, furrowing his brow slightly. Abby knew that look. He was plotting something.

xxx

Lester brushed himself off as he stepped out of his car. The cool morning air was unnervingly calm and several ominous clouds were rolling in; he had the distinct feeling that he was not going to enjoy the day. He sighed and entered the building, flashing his identification to the guards. They exchanged knowing glances and one of them emitted a fake cough that Lester could tell was hiding a laugh. He frowned and marched through the hallway, flinging the double doors open with dramatic flourish. He had expected something that would greatly irritate him, but not _this_.

"TEMPLE!" he bellowed.

Seconds later the young geek appeared. "Yes Sir?" he squeaked, the apprehension clear in his voice.

"Give me one good reason why I shouldn't fire you right now."

"Why do you automatically assume I'm responsible?" Connor asked defensively, shuffling his feet.

Lester made a low growling sound deep in his throat. "Who else would be so utterly childish as to pull this off?"

Connor seemed at a loss of what to say. The party hat slid down the left side of his face, coming to a rest just above his ear. He offered a feeble smile. "Uh … surprise?"

"There is a ball pool in the operations room!" Lester roared.

Connor glanced behind him, then back at his boss. "Yeah, I kind of noticed that already."

"_WHY_ is there a ball pool in the operations room?" Lester demanded. The staff had stopped what they were doing and were watching with half-amused, half-worried expressions.

"Well the jumping castle wouldn't fit …" Connor began.

Lester's nostrils flared.

"And, and," Connor stammered, "because it's the fifth anniversary of our first ever anomaly."

Lester grasped the bridge of his nose with his thumb and forefinger and closed his eyes. He took several deep breaths. "Idiots. I work with idiots." He threw him arms up in defeat. "Fine. Whatever. It's not like you people do any actual work around here anyway." He pushed past Connor and stormed over to the ramp, repeating "idiots" a few times as he did so.

Connor turned to the spectators, who were stifling hushed giggles. Most of the staff were wearing sparkly party hats and were covered in tiny rainbow spots from the machine on the wall spitting out confetti. The floor was littered with more confetti, streamers and abandoned party poppers. The desks had been moved out of the way to make room for the ball pool and enough space for a dance floor. The overhead lights were still dimmed and colourful strobe lights flashed onto the disco ball dangling from the ceiling, but someone had wisely turned the music off once Lester had burst into the room breathing fire. Several techies had also assembled in front of one of the desks to hide the mountain of party food and drinks.

"Well that went well." Danny's head emerged from beneath an ocean of blue, red and yellow balls.

"I told you this was a bad idea," Becker reproached, gesturing with a hand toward Lester's office.

A furious shout came from inside said office. There was a series of bangs and thumps and then a small green figure glided down from the second storey, his innocent chirrups filling the room. Another two creatures, both mottled brown, skidded down the ramp as fast as their stumpy legs would let them. The streamer wrapped around Nancy's body tripped her and she fell into Sid, who subsequently tripped on his own streamer. They both tumbled to a stop at the base of the ramp.

Lester reappeared at the railings, his face red. "And if you bring your blasted animals here one more time, Temple, I will personally see you back to the Cretaceous era!" And with that he retreated to his office again, slamming his door behind him.

Several seconds of uncomfortable giggle-repressing silence passed before Abby held up her stunning two-tier chocolate cake to break the tension.

"So, who wants cake?"


End file.
